


Happy Birthday

by anotherhappylanding (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Here we go, M/M, first fic, i have never been more scared in my life, i should probably stop, still awful but, this is better than i expected, well one time i fell into the aquifer but it was cole's fault and we all know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/anotherhappylanding
Summary: Anakin finally manages to make Obi-Wan celebrate his birthday. It's not going how he planned, though.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i have no idea where i'm going with this but it's better than homework and i got 2 hours of sleep here we go

Anakin feels prepared, for once. He's spent hours preparing and freaking out about this, but now that the day is actually here he feels weirdly equipped for this. He has no idea if Obi-Wan will even like it, and he's fairly sure Jedi don't celebrate their Birthdays, but it's a bit too late now. Besides, his Master being born is a very good reason to celebrate.

He didn't actually know what to give Obi-Wan for his birthday- he had to ask Padmé, which was a bit embarrassing. The only holiday he ever celebrated on Tatooine was Boonta Eve, and the only interesting thing about _that_ was the podrace.

Now he's crouched uncomfortably behind the small couch in their shared quarters, and his Master still hasn't got back,

This sucks.

Well, it wouldn't hurt if he left for just a moment to grab his datapad, right?

He leaps out from his awkward pose and makes a run for his room. Where is, where is it, right, he dropped it last night, but _where_? He spots the corner of it from beneath a blanket on the floor- he still has to make his bed. He snatches it up and he's halfway to the door when he hears the door to their quarters open.

_Fuck._

He freezes in place. The little button he'd placed on the floor to play a song about Birthdays is activated, and he hears a surprised "Oh!". 

He should definitely go outside. Here goes.

Wrenching the door open, he screams "SURPRISE!"

Obi-Wan jumps, then smiles knowingly.

"You've been preparing this for hours, haven't you? You know, I  did tell you to meditate."

Anakin frowns indignantly. "Not even a thank you?"

 

 


	2. Burnt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok can i just say: WOW. People are actually reading and liking it and I am so happy right now.  
> If anyone was wondering I'll probably be updating every 2 or 3 days, it depends on how much homework I have. And thanks to whoever runs @ao3-obikin on tumblr for posting this! This chapter continues straight out from the other one.

"Thank you, of course. I do suppose you intended to be in the room when I arrived?"

"Yes, Mast- what's burning?!"

Not the _cake!_  


Obi-Wan's reply was lost on Anakin as he raced into their meager kitchen. "Oh _no_!"  


He'd spent so long on that- a whole _hour_ to prepare it, and then another half an hour mixing different frostings and sprinkles. He'd even managed to find a shade that matched Obi-Wan's lightsaber.

His Master walked calmly into the kitchen. 

"Is that a cake?"

"It _was_ ", Anakin sighed miserably. 

"That's very thoughtful, my padawan. How did you manage to find the ingredients for a _cake?_ "

"I may have snuck out."

Obi-Wan sighed in exasperation. " _Anakin."_

"Where else was I supposed to find the ingredients for a cake? I couldn't ask Mace Windu."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the short chapter! I have to go to bed but I'll probably update later tonight or definitely tomorrow. (update: I'm writing a new chapter this afternoon and it should be pretty long unless I get Spanish homework. There will definitely be a new chapter though! This one is so short because accidentally deleted half of it trying to copy paste an e.) (new update: I am lazy af and have 3 projects so this probably won't get updated for like a month. Probably Christmas break. I’m thinking of rewriting it as a 5x1 fic though. Sorry if anyone was waiting!)


End file.
